


千层套路

by enokidu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, 尚曜 - Freeform, 彬曜 - Freeform, 昊曜, 洁曜 - Freeform, 衍曜
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enokidu/pseuds/enokidu
Summary: 金曜汉性转 雷人警告





	1. Chapter 1

茶碗村是以跆拳道道馆而著名的一个小村庄，提起村里的金家道馆，那可都是十里八乡都说好。当然，道馆获得的荣耀那是数都数不清，馆主和馆主的学生都是对跆拳道有造诣的人。但金家道馆最近一次出名，还是因为老馆主的女儿。

老馆主的女儿叫金瑶菡，20岁，刚刚成年，肤白貌美，蜂腰翘臀。

金家道馆隔壁老南家的儿子，南豆馅，一点点的小屁孩，见了金瑶菡都喊着长大了要娶姐姐。

别看金瑶菡天天大大咧咧的，因为从小练跆拳道的缘故，头发剪得短短的，像个男孩一样，但是听到这种话，本来就特别白皙的小脸蛋，立刻就浮上了一片绯红。

老馆主对这种话已经习以为常了，金瑶菡从小时候起，就有人跟她开玩笑，说要娶她。说这种话的人都被老馆主给与了跆拳道警告，自然而然村里也没人敢再提，只有南豆馅这种初生牛犊不怕虎的小孩子才敢在老馆主面前说。

老馆主一直以女儿为自豪，却只想她过普通人的生活，等她长大了继承道馆。

直到有一天，老馆主打开电视，看到电视屏幕里的女儿，他一口气差点没上来。

“金瑶菡荣获2019年选美大赛全国总冠军。”电视机里的主持人正在慷慨激昂的说道，老馆主的血压也在慷慨激昂的往上升。

其实这不是最刺激的，最刺激的是，金瑶菡得奖之后，不知道从哪儿来的一个红毛小子，搂住了金瑶菡的腰，深深的给了她一个热吻。那小子看镜头的眼神，仿佛在宣誓着主权。

正所谓是吾儿叛逆伤透我的心，金瑶菡做这些事情老馆主一样都不知道，直接给老馆主气的一病不起。倒也不是身体上的问题，单纯就是心病。

金瑶菡这天回来，看到爸爸躺在床上，也不知道为什么，想过去关心一下爸爸，却被爸爸轰出门外。

得，这回换金瑶菡被气哭了。

金瑶菡家是一个类似四合院的院子，每个人都有一个单独的房间，院子是房间的连接处。金瑶菡就站在爸爸的门口发出嘤嘤婴的哭声，这时候从院子里黑黝黝的草丛里钻出来一个人，走过来搂住了她的肩膀。

“小菡姐，怎么了。”

说话的人叫车俊昊，据说是城里的富二代，也不知道为什么来应聘道馆的工作人员。老馆主为人善良，以为这孩子是来勤工俭学的，就答应他让他在这里工作了。但老馆主的大弟子韩胜宇，一眼就看穿这孩子来干嘛了，无非就是觊觎金瑶菡罢了，他看过车俊昊的资料，是金瑶菡的学弟。

“呜呜呜车车，爸爸他怎么这样啊，莫名其妙生我的气。我又没怎样，他病了都不让我看看他。好难过啊。”

岳父大人大概率是被你做的事情气的了，你跟红毛小子接吻的事情，我也看到了，其实我也快气的要发疯了，车俊昊心里想。

“大人吗，不一定有什么烦心事儿呢，你不要去打扰他了。这大夏天的，外面蚊子这么多，我们回屋吧。”

车俊昊注意到金瑶菡穿着小短裙，可能被蚊子咬了，她一直在下意识的挠自己的大腿，裙摆不时的被她给撩起来，虽然是晚上，大腿那里看起来还是白花花的一片，刺的车俊昊眼睛都睁不开。再加上天热，金瑶菡的汗打湿了她衣服的前胸处，能看到包裹着胸部的蕾丝边。

可恶，该死的红毛。

车俊昊这样讲，不是因为他认识那个红毛，而是他们两个实在是太熟了。红毛名字叫李垠尚，和车俊昊是从小一起长起来的，小学、初中、高中、大学，全部都在一个学校，甚至一个班级。

而金瑶菡是两个人的大学学姐。

他们最开始看到金瑶菡这个人是在大学的音乐社。

车俊昊和音乐社的社长宋宥彬关系不错，就借了音乐社的吉他出去耍。这天车俊昊因为要和李垠尚出去玩，但是宋宥彬说吉他有急用，车俊昊没办法，就让李垠尚跟他一起去还音乐社的吉他，然后两个人再一起外出。

音乐社因为怕影响到别的社团，所以位置特别的偏僻，在校园长长走廊的最深处。车俊昊和李垠尚刚走到门口，就觉得气氛很不对劲。车俊昊问李垠尚，是不是有听到什么奇怪的声音。李垠尚说他好像有听到呻吟声。

一个人听到可能是幻听，两个人都听见，除非是见鬼了。

车俊昊走到音乐社门口，门没有关严，车俊昊往里面瞟了一眼，差点叫出声。他看到宋宥彬和一个女孩正在一个瑜伽垫上翻云覆雨。女孩是短头发，她穿着的裙子被褪到了腰上，内裤挂在她的脚踝处，她两腿缠在宋宥彬的腰上，方便宋宥彬用力。女孩的衬衫只从上面解开了三个扣子，她内衣穿的好好的，但酥胸却从内衣中解放了出来，被宋宥彬用手给揉搓着，看的出来有些急匆匆的。相反，宋宥彬的衣服却穿戴整齐。他边做边问女孩，菡菡，你爱我吗。菡菡，你会永远都这么爱我吗。什么的。女孩没有回答，只是呜呜呜的发出些不成调的声音，大概宋宥彬太激烈了。

车俊昊和李垠尚两个小年轻哪儿经历过这样的事情，不知所措的落荒而逃，走之前车俊昊还不忘帮宋宥彬把门儿给关严了。但他因为慌张的原因，把吉他也忘在了音乐社门口，他也没有去管宋宥彬会不会发现他看到了。从这之后，车俊昊再也没有接近过宋宥彬，他总觉得很尴尬，他也没有跟李垠尚谈起过这个问题，两个人都选择闭口不谈。

后来车俊昊偶尔看到宋宥彬要出国的时候发了条关于分手的朋友圈，他这才知道了女孩叫金瑶菡，跆拳道专业。图上和宋宥彬合影的女孩笑的很甜，露出的两颗门牙特别像一只可爱的小兔子。车俊昊看着女孩的脸就像被下了蛊，他有时候会偷偷去看金瑶菡进行跆拳道练习，他看到女孩英姿飒爽的样子，脑子里却想到的是女孩软软的身躯和白嫩的乳房。甚至，他偷偷调查了金瑶菡的家庭背景，于是暑假的时候，车俊昊就去了金瑶菡家打零工，想要更加接近她的生活。

但车俊昊没想到的是，他的好朋友李垠尚竟然在宋宥彬和金瑶菡分手的时候，就已经付诸了实际行动，一步一步的把金瑶菡追到了手。

金瑶菡失恋的时候，并不想跟朋友说。

宋宥彬的突然出国让金瑶菡手足无措，分手也是必然的，两个人谁都没有办法说服对方，即使金瑶菡很不想放弃这段“初恋”。

她心里的难过无从发泄。

本来是很阳光的少女小菡，就闷闷的自己一个人坐在校园里的草地上发呆。

虽然已经狠狠哭过了，可还是很难受。

金瑶菡双臂圈住两膝，不停地在叹气。

她的身边并不安静，蝉鸣声、鸟叫声，还有青蛙在呱来呱去，仿佛都在嘲笑她，金瑶菡被吵的心烦意乱。

正当她准备回去的时候，突然听见有人说：“哎呀，怎么我们学校还有野生小兔子呢。”

金瑶菡听见小兔子，迷茫的环顾四周，什么都没有，只有一个男人站在那里。

那个男人向他径直走来，他手里垫着一大兜零食，放在金瑶菡的面前，他说：“看来这只野生小兔子的心情不好呢，那我投喂一些兔粮会不会让小兔子的心情变好一些呢。”

男生的声音温温柔柔的，金瑶菡这才反应过来，他说的小兔子是指自己，这让金瑶菡羞的想找个地洞钻进去。

金瑶菡也没有理他，瞪了他一眼，站起身就跑着回宿舍了。

金瑶菡出门的时候，又看到了那个男生，这个男生染了一头的红毛，开着车在门口等她。

“是要去上课吗？我送你去。”

其实金瑶菡并不想去，因为这样很恐怖，被一个不认识的男生给缠上。其实她也不怕，看这个男生斯斯文文的，应该打不过她，但人家毕竟是女孩子。

不过仔细看看，这个红毛长的还……挺帅的……

金瑶菡这会儿出去不是去上课，她是想去买点止痛药。不知道为什么，昨天晚上听到男生说她是小兔子，她回宿舍的时候就发现自己来了大姨妈，按日子算还提前了几天，难不成真是荷尔蒙作祟？但金瑶菡痛经，肚子很疼，所以她也没有深究这其中的原由。

于是因为疼痛的原因（绝对不是因为帅），金瑶菡“不得已”的坐上了红毛的车。

金瑶菡上了车，才知道红毛名字叫李垠尚。是宋宥彬的学弟，他暗恋了她许久。得知宋宥彬跟她分手了的消息，这才决定追金瑶菡，希望她能给他一点机会。

金瑶菡其实很拒绝听到宋宥彬的名字，但是李垠尚说话太温柔了，她一点都不好意思打断他。她认真的跟李垠尚说，可以先从朋友做起。看到李垠尚的笑脸，金瑶菡的心情莫名的好了不少。

就这样，李垠尚一直都会以朋友的名义关心金瑶菡的衣食住行，这让金瑶菡完全感受不到李垠尚是比自己小了三岁的小朋友。

两个人认识了一段时间之后，金瑶菡去李垠尚家玩他新买的Xbox。李垠尚做完饭喊她来吃，做得全是金瑶菡喜欢的菜。吃着吃着，李垠尚不经意的开口问她：“请问金瑶菡学姐，野生小兔子是不是可以变成我的家养小兔子了呢？”

金瑶菡听到，她刚吃了一口米饭，直接呛到气管里，她开始使劲的咳嗽，一把鼻涕一把泪的，好不容易才把米给咳出来。

于是她双眼通红、含着泪，她抱怨李垠尚为什么要在吃饭的时候问她这样的问题。

李垠尚没管她，吧唧亲了她一口，金瑶菡赶紧推开他说：“脏不脏啊！我刚吐过诶！”

“嘿嘿，因为是我的小兔子，所以没问题。”

后来的剧情正如所有狗血爱情剧一样的发展，就是李垠尚顺势就把她拐到床上了。

李垠尚在做爱这方面，就像他本人一样，非常温柔，前戏很长，他想尽了一切办法只为让金瑶菡能更加舒服一点，金瑶菡每次都软的像一摊水，任李垠尚摆布。李垠尚还喜欢舔人的耳朵，女孩的耳朵往往都是敏感地带，有时候舔着舔着，金瑶菡就高潮了。李垠尚就会笑她，小兔子用耳朵就可以爽到啊。更有时候他做着做着还会在金瑶菡耳朵边用极其细软的声音说，姐姐姐姐，我好喜欢你啊，能不能亲亲小尚啊。

金瑶菡觉得李垠尚简直是恶魔，他总是知道金瑶菡喜欢什么。


	2. Chapter 2

*本章有ntr情节

参加选美大赛这个事情，也是李垠尚鼓励金瑶菡去的。

西街国的选美大赛每年都会在金瑶菡的学校进行宣传，可能因为是玄学，他们大学的女孩在这个比赛中拿一个冠亚季军仿佛很容易的样子。

金瑶菡也被发了传单。

她准备去李垠尚家玩，有一个人把她拦下。她当时正吃着冰淇淋，嘴里叼着勺子在路上走着。她是一个很容易惊吓的人，那个人突然出现在她的面前，她手一抖，刚挖出来的一块冰淇淋就飞到了她的衣服上。

站在她面前的男人，年龄看起来不小了，一脸的不好意思，说是会赔偿给她衣服钱。

金瑶菡只是说没关系，自己回家洗洗就好了，就想着赶紧离开这里。

突然出现在面前的陌生男人，任谁都会害怕吧。

她想走，但是男人一直堵在她面前，好脾气的金瑶菡这时有点生气了，脸色不是很好。

男人可能也读到了这个空气，于是把准备好的名片和宣传页塞到她手里，告诉她选美比赛的事情，说她不用参加海选，可以直接去比，然后就放金瑶菡走了。

金瑶菡到李垠尚家的时候，李垠尚看出来她的心情好像不是很好。

他注意到她的衣服上还沾着融化了的冰淇淋，现在一定黏黏糊糊的。

金瑶菡对李垠尚说，她想要换一下衣服。

李垠尚让她坐到沙发上。

金瑶菡问：“干吗。”

李垠尚说：“姐姐，能让我尝尝你是什么味道的吗？”

金瑶菡刚想问他在发什么神经，李垠尚就俯身把头低下去，去吮吸金瑶菡衣服上的那片污渍。冰淇淋掉的不高不低，正好在金瑶菡的肚脐附近。李垠尚把她的衣服撩起来，顺便就在她的肚脐和小肚子上，用舌头不停地打着转。

“今天的姐姐是草莓味的。”

说完他把手伸进金瑶菡的裤子里，随便的在穴口拨了一下。

“姐姐也太敏感了吧，都湿了。”

金瑶菡本来就被他舔的七荤八素，经不起李垠尚挑拨，她已经腿软的都坐不住。她嘴上在骂李垠尚痴线，她的身体却明显在寻求着李垠尚的吻和抚摸。

“姐姐，想要吗？”

金瑶菡点点头。

“那请自助吧。”

李垠尚就起身坐到了旁边的沙发上。

“……”

金瑶菡本来就被李垠尚搞到身体一直往下沉，软绵绵的，她爬到李垠尚的身上，跨坐上去，夸张的喘着气。她一只手搂着李垠尚的脖子，一只手解开他的拉链，把那硬家伙给掏出来。她摸索着，想要李垠尚进入，但试了几次都没有成功。

“真的好笨，我的小兔子只靠自己都吃不到东西。”

李垠尚从来都不会说什么dirty talk，但他像蜜一样的声音，比什么都能让金瑶菡发疯。眼看金瑶菡的眼眶发红，含着的泪水在里面呼之欲出。

“怎么办啊，你的小兔子现在真的很饿啊。”金瑶菡可怜巴巴的说。

李垠尚不忍再欺负她，亲亲她的眼睛，下一个动作就挺进了金瑶菡的身体里。

早晨起来的阳光，刚晒好的被子，雨后的青草味，偶尔发现去年的衣服兜里有一百块钱，凌晨饿肚子时候的一碗泡面，还有面前的李垠尚，金瑶菡觉得大概这就是幸福。

“好喜欢你。”金瑶菡说。

“我也是。”李垠尚回。

做完的金瑶菡总是非常懒，躺在床上、沙发上，反正就是什么都不想做，连饭都要让别人喂她。李垠尚端着一碗切好的水果，看她现在心情不错，就问她今天怎么了。金瑶菡跟他讲起了她今天遇到的事情，还让李垠尚看了宣传页和名片。

李垠尚拿着名片看了一下，脱口而出：“啊……李翰洁啊。”

李翰洁是李垠尚表叔家的孩子，也就是李垠尚的表哥。他看上金瑶菡的时候并不知道金瑶菡和李垠尚的关系。

李翰洁这个人略显老相，金瑶菡一直以为他三十岁了，但他确确实实的只有二十岁，和金瑶菡同岁。为了证明这个事情，他还让金瑶菡看了他的身份证和驾驶证。即使这样，金瑶菡依然一脸的不敢相信。

李翰洁未来的梦想是想开一个娱乐公司，他的公司万事俱备只欠资金，但他的天使投资人大概是恶趣味，想看看他能力怎么样，就给他出难题，说是让他带出来一个全国比赛的第一名，什么都好。如果成功了，就给他投一大笔钱。李翰洁看来看去，最近举办的比赛也就全国选美大赛了。跟他想象中带的明星不一样，但李翰洁觉得他一定可以。

于是他就来到金瑶菡的学校，莫名其妙就看上了这个正在吃冰淇淋的女孩，他觉得她也一定可以。

李翰洁跟选美比赛的一个副负责人是同学，他跟这人打招呼说自己要送几个人进来，让这些姑娘就不要海选了。本来他在看到金瑶菡以后就觉得不用选别人了，为了保险起见，他又从别的地方选了几个漂亮姑娘。

李翰洁想的是金瑶菡要是不同意的话，那他就缠到让她同意，毕竟这个奖对一个小女孩来说也没什么坏处，结果没想到在这之前就等来了金瑶菡的电话。

李垠尚带着金瑶菡出现在李翰洁公司（与其说公司不如说地下室）门口的时候，是李翰洁万万没想到的。

谁能想到比自己小三岁的毛头小子竟然泡到了他看上的大美女。

李翰洁和李垠尚之间的气氛突然变得有些微妙。

金瑶菡来参加这个比赛纯属是因为想凑个学分。她缺学分是大一时候的事情了，当时出于她个人的兴趣爱好就选修了一门音乐课。那位音乐老师是个男性，最初金瑶菡以为这位老师是个非常亲切的人，他对金瑶菡好的不得了，但金瑶菡发现他在教她钢琴的时候总是摸她的大腿。一开始只是假装蹭上，过了几次就开始明目张胆的往大腿根处摸。金瑶菡跟别的小女孩不一样，她从小习武，她忍不了就把这个老流氓给狂揍了一顿。事后老流氓倒打一耙，导致金瑶菡一直缺了三个学分，修不够不能毕业。

李垠尚知道这个事情，当他看到选美比赛的时候，他就想起来学校的奖惩制度里面有一条是获得全国性质的大赛第一名的话，会奖励三个学分。

这就是金瑶菡为什么会出现在李翰洁公司的原因，李垠尚和他的表哥有种血亲的默契，默认金瑶菡会得冠军。

选美比赛对于金瑶菡来说，用小菜一碟来形容不为过。因为选美的那些礼仪和形体训练，都是她从小时候就有在练习的东西。李翰洁找了一个前选美冠军，给她当老师，过了几天老师说不用练了，可以直接去比了。

李翰洁觉得他真是捡到宝了，唯一不完美的可能就只剩下他的表弟。

李翰洁是真的挺喜欢金瑶菡的，他在这期间，一直都会关心金瑶菡，金瑶菡不在公司的时候，就给她发很多条短信表示关心。这引起了李垠尚的不满，李垠尚有跟金瑶菡抗议过，被金瑶菡以他太敏感为理由批评了他。李垠尚很委屈，却又有口说不出。

选美比赛开始的那天，是个周末。

李翰洁公司的其他人都提前去了参赛地，李翰洁在机场等着有事晚一点的金瑶菡一起去会场，当他看到金瑶菡的时候有一点疑惑，他明明没给李垠尚买机票，怎么这小子又跟来了。他也不想想，除非李垠尚疯了，才会让他单独和金瑶菡相处。

李垠尚和金瑶菡刚从出租车上下来，李翰洁抢先帮金瑶菡拉着行李，李垠尚气的直瞪他。 这天三个人去机场去的挺早的，天公不作美，他们三个人的那趟航班由于大风的原因延误了很久。等他们真正登机的时候已经是凌晨了，李翰洁心有余悸，幸亏今天还能起飞，要不然明天再飞，会耽误很多事情。

金瑶菡没什么压力，这会儿又到了她睡美容觉的时间，一个哈欠接一个的。在候机室时靠着李垠尚的肩膀就已经开睡了，登机的时候好不容易才把她摇醒。

李翰洁买的是头等舱，还算是舒适，但李垠尚遭遇却遭受了人生最大危机。

本来李垠尚是和金瑶菡挨着，李翰洁在他们的后后方的座位。李垠尚座位前面的那位大妈不知道喷了什么东西，李垠尚刚坐下就感觉呼吸不畅，有种过敏的感觉。最后实在没有办法，只能以屈辱收场，跟李翰洁换了座位。李垠尚走之前还把金瑶菡胸前的衣服给拉拉好，回来看到李翰洁笑眯眯的，他发出一声叹息抱着自己的东西向后走去。

金瑶菡困得眼睛都睁不开，她根本没注意到男人之间的电波战争。

飞机起飞后，金瑶菡直接就昏迷不醒了。

她做了一个梦，梦到李垠尚在帮她用手指做，好舒服。

可是有点痒，她下意识的出声：“小尚……不要……”

突然她惊醒了，冷汗瞬间流了下来。

“醒了吗……我可不是小尚呢。”李翰洁说道，低沉沙哑的男人悄悄的溜进金瑶菡的耳道。

金瑶菡因为坐飞机的缘故，所以穿得非常的休闲，裤子松松垮垮的，这让男人的手很容易的便伸了进去。男人跟乘务员要了一个毛毯，盖到她的身上，接着就开始了他的罪犯行为，他不停的揉捏着花蕊，感受着花蕊变得肿胀和湿润。被当事人金瑶菡发现了之后，男人的手并没有停止动作，而是加大了一些力度和速度。

金瑶菡怕被别人发现，就赶紧夹着腿，一边用手抓住男人的手腕，想要把手拿出来。可是这样做的话，快感反而来的更猛烈一些。

金瑶菡在道德的挣扎和汹涌的情欲中，不一会儿就高潮了。

这很像伊甸园的禁果，全都怪那条万恶的蛇，引诱着夏娃开启羞耻之心。

“没关系的，没有人会知道，以后这只是属于你和我的小秘密。”

蛇在夏娃的耳朵边丝丝的吐着信子。

下飞机的时候，金瑶菡一直抓着李垠尚的胳膊，她面带潮红，带着哭腔的跟李垠尚说她想回家，不想比了。李垠尚问她为什么，她也不说，只是说做了噩梦，现在很想爸爸。李垠尚哄着她，感觉金瑶菡的身体格外的热，他用手背触着她的额头。

啊，发烧了啊。


	3. Chapter 3

金瑶菡到底没有跟李垠尚说发生了什么。

因为发烧的原因，李垠尚一直照顾着她，在她身边守着一宿没睡。

金瑶菡好几次想张口，但看到李垠尚的脸，她又不忍心，李垠尚在她心里还是个小孩子，她也不想破坏兄弟两个的关系。

“小尚，我想要……”

“你发烧了诶……”李垠尚看着金瑶菡有些通红的双颊，有些诧异的说。

“发烧的话，会比平常还舒服吧，因为里面很热。”

李垠尚完全没有想到她会说出这样的话，他看着金瑶菡熟悉的面庞有些陌生，两只手下意识的紧紧抓住裤腿，不知道该如何反应。

“我真的很难受，抱抱我，求你。”金瑶菡说话的声音带着哭腔。

十七八岁的小男生，脑子里紧绷的一根弦瞬间就崩开了。

李垠尚俯下身，金瑶菡双手揽过他的脖颈，回应着她的小男孩，她抿起唇亲昵的摩擦他的脸庞。

李垠尚轻轻的吻着她，一只手从屁股到腰摸了上去，直到绕到金瑶菡胸前的小山丘停下来，用力的揉搓着。

金瑶菡高仰着颈部，很舒服的样子，李垠尚看着眼前的雪白，坏心眼的在上面狠狠的种了一个草莓，金瑶菡直呼不要。

李垠尚听着金瑶菡越来越重的喘息声，他用他冰凉的指间向下在秘地里摸索着，轻柔抚摸，感觉到湿润的粘液。

李垠尚贴在金瑶菡耳边询问：“可以了吗？”

“嗯……请你狠狠的欺负我。”

“啊，对了，等我把套子带上……”

“我不要，我想要你的药注射到我的身体里。”

李垠尚的脸瞬间红的像个猪肝，但容不得他多想，金瑶菡双腿已经挂在了他的腰上。李垠尚跪在她腿间，揽着她腰身，他的那里抵在她湿润的入口，一挺腰，齐根没入。

“哈啊……”呻吟从金瑶菡的嘴里向外溢出。

“真的好烫啊……”李垠尚扣紧金瑶菡的腰，开始抽出送入，汗珠从红发上顺着鬓角流下。

“有没有好一点？”

“嗯……”金瑶菡双手无力的搭在李垠尚肩上。因为发烧的缘故，她整个人像水洗了一样，汗水让金瑶菡的发丝沾在脸上和胸前，越发的衬得她肤白似雪。

李垠尚刹那间有点恍惚，他觉得这种美不应该被别人看到，这是只属于他一个人的，他想把这种美丽囚禁在他的城堡里。

如果被别人看到，还不如他亲手摧毁。

金瑶菡被发烧和快感折磨的快要灵出窍，她胡乱亲吻着李垠尚，指尖在他红发里抚弄，她不知道发生了什么，李垠尚的动作越来越用力，仿佛要把她弄坏。

“舒服吗，姐姐？”

李垠尚喜欢在她沉醉时这样问她，因为明显会感觉到金瑶菡会把他吸的更紧。

“嗯……小尚让姐姐好舒服啊。”

“那我们永远都在一起好不好？会一直让姐姐舒服的。”

“好，小尚说什么都好。”

伴随着一声低吼，李垠尚释放在了金瑶菡的体内。两人维持着相拥的姿势，餍足的喘气。

突然李垠尚坐了起来，他两手抓着自己的头发。

“你……你等我，我出去买药……”

“马上天亮了……天亮了再去吧……”金瑶菡这会儿眼都睁不开了，她只想把李垠尚按在床上，抱着他睡觉。

“不行，姐姐怀了我的孩子怎么办。”

李垠尚哭丧着脸，看着好可怜。

原来是怕她怀孕，金瑶菡还以为他在担心她发烧。

金瑶菡伤心的说：“不想让姐姐帮你生小孩吗？”

其实她在逗李垠尚，金瑶菡因为痛经的原因，一直有吃口服避孕药在调理，所以她根本不怕。但看着李垠尚的脸都快掉在地上了，她就觉得好好笑。

“不……不是啦……我会努力赚钱养你们的！！！可是我怕你爸爸会杀了我。”

金瑶菡的爸爸李垠尚还是有所耳闻的，虽然没有见过，但是他从只言片语之间都能感受到金瑶菡的爸爸是个女儿奴了，重点还是会跆拳道的女儿奴。

李垠尚一边努力的解释，但是一边又害怕的样子，让金瑶菡觉得李垠尚可爱的一面还是占比很大的，明明平常是很臭屁的一个人。

“那如果我爸爸反对的话，你就不要我们了吗？”金瑶菡露出楚楚可怜的表情看着他。

“……”

李垠尚把金瑶菡的一只手抓住，放在他的心脏那里，另一只手紧紧地把金瑶菡搂住。

“你爸只要不把我揍到没气儿，我都会永远保护你和孩子的，我会用尽所有的手段让他同意，即使他不同意，我可以带着你远走高飞，走到他找不到的地方。我拿我的心脏担保，做不到你就把它挖去。”

“噗，”金瑶菡笑笑，“骗你的啦，我不会怀孕的，我有在好好吃避孕药呢。放心吧，不过，你说的话我可是记住了哦。”

金瑶菡亲了亲李垠尚的鼻子，他的鼻子上因为紧张出了细汗，湿乎乎的。

真是像一只小狗狗啊，金瑶菡想。

“什么啊……”

“怎么了，说没怀孕，小脸还在皱着。”

金瑶菡拿手点在李垠尚额头，想把他的眉头给抻开。

“姐姐……避孕药什么时候能停啊，之后我们再做一次吧。”金瑶菡甚至能看到李垠尚的尾巴在一摇一摇的。

“想的美。”

金瑶菡一脚把李垠尚给踹开，李垠尚像狗皮膏药一样又贴上来，用力抱着她。她实在在太累了，本来都因为生病折腾了一夜。她无力挣脱，也不想挣脱，就躺在李垠尚怀里沉沉的睡去。

第二天醒来，金瑶菡就看到李垠尚留的纸条。

“虽然我知道我的药，嗯，就是昨天喂你吃的那个，很有用，但我还是再给你买点正常的药以防万一吧。饭买好了，在桌子上放，别忘了吃。”

金瑶菡已经趋于平静的体温，差点因为这张纸条又烧起来。

正当金瑶菡准备给李垠尚打电话的时候，门响了。

金瑶菡用脚指头想也知道是李翰洁。

她把门开开，当然门上的安全链还挂着，只留下一道门缝。

李翰洁是来道歉的，他看金瑶菡不开门，他在门口开始深刻的检讨了自己的禽兽行为，当他准备跪下以求原谅，金瑶菡终于受不了了，把他拉进了屋子。

“瑶菡姑奶奶，我错了，我真的错了。只要你参加比赛，你让我做什么都成。就算你把我卖到SM俱乐部，给人家当M，让人天天拿小皮鞭抽我，我不会有一句怨言。”

“……”

“你一定要相信我，我昨天确实是在飞机上因为紧张喝了好几杯红酒，有点上头了才做出那样禽兽的事儿。我一晚上都没睡，想着跟你道歉，而且还不能被李垠尚发现。上午我跟大赛负责人对接的时候，我的心还在想着这件事情，一直在走神，真的是煎熬。如果能以死谢罪的话，我现在恨不得去跳楼。”

李翰洁扑通一声跪在金瑶菡的床边，扶都扶不起来。

“你干嘛非要我去参加啊？怎么就那么确信我能拿第一啊。”

金瑶菡有些头疼，其实因为李垠尚昨天对她的抚慰，她的心情已经好转了很多。但她并不准备原谅李翰洁，她只想远离这个地方，远离这个男人。可是现在李翰洁把她缠的没有办法，看样子是不原谅他的话，这人就不准备走了。

“因为你好看。”

“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢……啊，不是……呸，不是，那什么……哎……我……不是……”

李翰洁慌张的一句完整的话都说不出来。

金瑶菡噗嗤一声笑出来。

“算了，你也别再折磨我，我也不折磨你了，这个比赛我照常参加，但是结束了之后，我们两个就当没见过面好吗。我不是为了你，我是为了不让小尚起疑心。”

李翰洁其实心里小算盘打的挺好，他还想把金瑶菡留在他身边赚钱呢，他也不知道为什么会莫名的觉得金瑶菡就能火。但现在他说什么也没用了，他只能走一步算一步，比了再说吧，先拿到投资比较重要。

“行行行，我听你的。”

金瑶菡正想跟李翰洁说点什么，李垠尚推门而入。

“出什么事了吗？”

穿着睡衣的金瑶菡坐在床边，李翰洁站在她旁边，裤子的两个膝盖处有尘土的痕迹。

这房间的气氛让李垠尚有些窒息。

“没有，我跟金瑶菡说明天比赛的事儿呢，顺便来看看她病好了没有，”李翰洁说，他把手里的一沓关于比赛的资料和须知扔给了金瑶菡，稍微交待了一下，便从屋里飞快的走了出去。

李垠尚把药拆开，给金瑶菡倒了一杯热水，也没说话。

“怎么了，生气了啊。”

金瑶菡心里慌到不行，但她的运动员精神在此刻发挥了作用，自己要沉着冷静，才能主动让对手露出破绽。

金瑶菡接过李垠尚递过来的药，反手塞到李垠尚嘴里。

“喂我，喂我，药好苦，可是小尚是甜的。”

金瑶菡估计把睡衣往下拉一拉，露出雪白的胸脯。她双脚M型坐姿，两手撑在双腿中间，45度角抬头，大眼睛不停的朝李垠尚眨巴。

“撒娇也没用。”

李垠尚把药从嘴里吐出来，捏着金瑶菡的下巴，强行塞回金瑶菡的嘴里，让她咽下去。

“ewwwwww你好恶心——”

“唉，早知道就不应该让你来。”李垠尚是有点后悔了。

“没关系啦，我们比完就回去，跟这件事情永远说拜拜好不好。”

李垠尚没说好也没说不好，只是说睡吧，再睡一会儿吧。

金瑶菡如期的参加了比赛，她发挥的很好，每次都以第一名的名次晋级直到决赛。李翰洁作为金瑶菡的经纪人，金瑶菡即使是想减少和他的接触，也不太可能，毕竟要一起讨论赛事方面的问题。

李垠尚对金瑶菡的态度肉眼可见的变差了，青春期，藏不住脾气。

决赛那天，金瑶菡获得第一名，李垠尚不顾保安阻拦冲到颁奖台上给了金瑶菡一个深吻，倒是给选美界留下了一段佳话。

可是谁又知道这个红毛小子内心的苦楚呢，每天看到金瑶菡和李翰洁亲密接触，他都快要发疯了。

他明知道没有什么的。

应该是没有什么的吧。

如果他没有听到金瑶菡问李翰洁那句“你喜欢我吗？”的话，这一切该多好。

比赛结束的时候，也正好刚放暑假，李垠尚跟金瑶菡说这两个月他要跟着爸爸在自家的公司实习，让金瑶菡放假期间不要联系他了。

金瑶菡多多少少也感觉出来点什么，她只是说知道了，便一个人回了家，再也没给李垠尚打过电话。

站在爸爸门口哭的金瑶菡，有一部分原因是因为爸爸，也有一部分原因是想起了李垠尚。

无论多么坚强的小女孩在这种时候总是脆弱的。

“小菡姐，怎么在发呆啊，你看你一直在流汗，我屋里开着空调，先去凉快凉快……哦，对了，我还买了啤酒，要不要一起喝？”

车俊昊紧张的手都在流汗，他悄悄的在自己裤子上抹了两下，便大胆的牵起了金瑶菡的手。金瑶菡没有甩开他，她温热的手掌心软绵绵的，像小动物的肉垫。这让车俊昊把金瑶菡领到他自己的屋子里时，也不愿意把手放开。

即使是多几秒钟也好，车俊昊想，因为这是只属于他和她的时间。


	4. Chapter 4

“他就是个混蛋——” 

车俊昊目瞪口呆的看着金瑶菡“咕咚咕咚”的给自己灌下去了四罐啤酒。

“小菡姐……要不别喝了吧……”

车俊昊看她气吞山河的样子，他都有点怕了，于是赶忙抓住金瑶菡的手腕，为了不让金瑶菡再喝。可是平常没怎么练过肌肉的车俊昊，哪儿是国家级运动员金瑶菡的对手，一下就被甩开了。车俊昊也不好意思再拉她，眼睁睁的看她拉开了第五罐的拉环。

“你们男人没一个好东西。”

金瑶菡本身不是一个很多言的人，她现在因为已经醉了的缘故，不停地在小声嘟囔。车俊昊也不是很能听清她到底在说些什么，总之就是些胡言乱语，无非就是在抱怨自己的前男友们。

车俊昊有些心疼，在他心中，金瑶菡应该是被捧在手心的小公主。

“是是是，他们都不是好人，不值得你这样。”

车俊昊附和着她，还是想把她手里的啤酒给抢过来。

他刚抬起手，没想到本来和他面对面的金瑶菡侧身一倒，就靠到了他的胸脯上。金瑶菡身上还带着淡淡的香味，和酒味混合在一起一缕一缕的传到车俊昊的鼻腔里，车俊昊的心脏声音大到他自己都能听见。

以车俊昊的视角，现在只能看到金瑶菡的后脑勺，很圆，很可爱，头发看起来软乎乎的，应该会很好摸。他僵硬的像个机器人动都不敢动，纵使他在心里已经模拟过无数次抱她的场景，真枪实弹上场，他还是有点怂。

金瑶菡可能觉得现在这样不舒服，于是她把自己的屁股从凳子上挪到了车俊昊的腿上，两只手搂住车俊昊的脖子，还不停地往车俊昊脖子上吹气。

车俊昊本来就陪着金瑶菡喝了啤酒，处于微醺状态，他现在的感觉是大概自己喝断片儿被上帝给召回了。

要不然怎么听到小菡姐问他：“怎么？你硬了啊。”

“唔……不要！”

金瑶菡用手在车俊昊的裆部猛地抓了一下，“我说是什么东西这么硌的慌。”

车俊昊有点想死，他所有的狼子野心都快被金瑶菡抓没了。

“没事儿，别慌，姐姐帮你。”

金瑶菡说着从车俊昊的身上跳下，跪在他双腿中间，拉开他的裤子拉链，双手握住他的那里。

“小菡姐……”车俊昊头脑中轰轰作响，犹如火车过境。屋里的空气对他来说有些稀薄，他现在呼吸不畅，透不出气。

金瑶菡没管他，她只是觉得面前的玩意儿，筋脉贲张，有一股热力从指尖不断传输过来，她感受着那玩意儿脉动，下意识咽了口唾沫。一低头，就把手中的东西含到嘴里。她有些不适应的“嗯……”了一声，双手反而握的更紧了，接着她便开始吮吸了起来。

车俊昊口干舌燥，下体被湿热的口腔包裹着，热浪一波一波的从小腹往上涌。他看着正在努力做着吞吐动作的金瑶菡，突然又想起了第一次见到金瑶菡的场景，他不自觉的把手放在了金瑶菡的后脑勺处，想让她再快点。

金瑶菡吞的有些辛苦，她的双眼泪汪汪的，嘴巴张的也很疼，可还是没有停止她疯狂的行径。

终于，金瑶菡猛地一吸，车俊昊就没忍住，射到了她的嘴里和脸上。

金瑶菡傻乎乎的笑着，把嘴里的东西咽下去。唇瓣有些肿肿的，嘴角还带着白浊，她说：“俊昊真的射了好多哦，你自己的东西，来，乖孩子要自己舔干净哦。”

她站起来，把脸凑到车俊昊面前，一双眼睛盯着车俊昊，下垂眼看起来可怜兮兮的。

车俊昊谨遵圣旨，伸出舌头，认真的舔着她的脸，仿佛在清理着什么神圣的玉女雕塑。一个不注意的空隙，他的舌尖被金瑶菡给抓住，然后他们疯狂的吻了起来。

车俊昊想，什么理智啊，都滚吧。

他的手从金瑶菡的衣服下摆穿了进去，伸进她的乳罩里，握住了面前这位大姐姐的酥胸。

好软，跟自己想像中的一模一样。

是我日思夜想的金瑶菡啊。

车俊昊把金瑶菡压到床上，用膝盖挤进她的两腿中间，金瑶菡突然开始哭了起来，“呜呜呜”的，跟受了天大的委屈似的。

“别哭别哭，不做了，我们不做了。”

车俊昊吓得手足无措，帮她擦着眼泪，他轻声问道：“怎么了？”

“我……我想尿……”

“……”

毕竟喝了那么多啤酒。

车俊昊扶着金瑶菡上完厕所，她的酒已经有点醒了，但她不想清醒。她还是跟车俊昊一起回了屋，也没做别的事情，就跟车俊昊抱在一起睡了一晚上。

第二天起来，金瑶菡一大早就醒了，看车俊昊还在睡，她悄悄的离开了车俊昊的屋子。她这种行为就跟她把车俊昊强奸了一样，莫名其妙的带着负罪感。

她踮着脚，刚走了两步，就听到后面有人叫她的名字。

“金瑶菡。”

说话人刘海盖住了眼睛，但还是抵不住能看到眼里的寒光。

金瑶菡浑身一哆嗦，转身朝来的人挤出了一个很难看的微笑：“胜宇哥……”

金瑶菡这辈子要说就怕两个人，一个是她爸爸，一个就是韩胜宇。

韩胜宇是从小就被送到金家道馆来训练了，练跆拳道的时间比金瑶菡还长。

金瑶菡很小的时候，老馆长没有时间，就把她丢给韩胜宇，让韩胜宇给她当陪练。豆丁形态的金瑶菡喜欢骑在韩胜宇脖子上，揪他的头发，他也没生过气。

等金瑶菡再长大点，韩胜宇就天天带着她出去跑着玩，一起捣蛋，闯祸了就会被金瑶菡的爸爸骂。亲生的金瑶菡会比韩胜宇更惨一点，她还要被罚跪。

金瑶菡的亲爸可不把她当娇贵小女孩。

韩胜宇心疼妹妹，总会给她送坐垫，怕她跪坏了，让她垫着膝盖。

老馆长对他们这种行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。

伴随着金瑶菡年龄的增长，她对韩胜宇的依赖也越来越大，毕竟韩胜宇经常兼职她的保姆、保镖，甚至情感上的心理咨询师。

金瑶菡第一次觉得跟韩胜宇疏远，还是宋有彬出国那阵子。金瑶菡大半夜哭的一把鼻子一把泪的跟韩胜宇打电话，他没有接。

打到了第三个，电话才通，韩胜宇温柔的问金瑶菡怎么了，金瑶菡刚想跟哥哥哭诉她失恋了，只听见话筒里面传来了一个很好听的女声问：“谁啊？”

韩胜宇应该是捂住了通话口，声音很模糊，可金瑶菡还是听见了。

“只是妹妹。”

金瑶菡也不知道为什么突然觉得索然无味，不想再跟韩胜宇再讲下去。金瑶菡突然想到，之前有人也跟她讲过这句话。这句话像炮仗的捻子，星星之火都能点燃。她意识到了她和韩胜宇的年龄问题，她不该再依赖这个没有任何血缘关系的哥哥。他们每个人都是一个独立的个体，她不再是那个跟在哥哥后面的小屁孩了。

韩胜宇有自己的人生。金瑶菡想起之前缠着韩胜宇去游乐园玩的事情，只是习惯性过着那样生活的金瑶菡，从来都没想过，韩胜宇到底有没有女朋友。

金瑶菡跟韩胜宇寒暄了几句就挂了电话，出了宿舍门，就碰到了守株待兔的李垠尚。

后来发生的事情，她都没有跟韩胜宇说，她认为没有必要，就像现在。

“有什么事情吗？胜宇哥。”

“你在那小子屋里干什么。”

“没……没干什么……”

金瑶菡还是有点怕，韩胜宇虽然看起来温温柔柔的，生气了的时候属实吓人。金瑶菡曾经见过一次。上高中的时候，金瑶菡出去上网，彻夜未归，没跟家里人说她去了哪里。第二天回家，韩胜宇把她骂的狗血喷头。韩胜宇说他好不容易才瞒过她爸，他撒谎骗了他，说金瑶菡去朋友家住了，然后自己找了她一晚上。

韩胜宇说她没有责任心，一点都不考虑别人的感受。

金瑶菡其实是手机没电了，临时被朋友叫出去的，忘了打电话回家通报一声，确实是她的错。

她就跟韩胜宇撒娇，说以后再也不会了，想蒙混过关。

她正拽着韩胜宇的胳膊，不小心的低头，瞥到了韩胜宇的鞋，两只帆布鞋，一长一短，看的出来鞋的主人出门时很着急才会把他们穿错。

这双鞋莫名的触到了金瑶菡内心深处的柔软。

她发誓不会再做让家人担心的事情。

只是现在，金瑶菡认为自己的感情问题不是家人该担心的范畴。

“你是不是疯了啊。” 韩胜宇直截了当的说。

“胜宇哥……这不是你该关心的事情，我真的很累了。”

“那你可以跟哥讲到底发生了什么，我才能帮你不是吗。”

“虽然我不该说这话，可是我还是觉得你现在应该回去陪一陪你的女朋友。”

上次问韩胜宇“金瑶菡是谁的”那个女孩，后来成了名副其实的他的女朋友。金瑶菡听别人八卦说他们之前只是炮友关系，觉得处的不错就在一起了。金瑶菡是真心为哥哥高兴，但就是感觉生活中缺少了一点什么，也说不出来到底缺了什么。可能也是李垠尚的出现把这部分缺少的给补了上去，对金瑶菡才没有特别大的影响。

不过金瑶菡发现韩胜宇对这个女孩并不是很热情。有时候在道馆里，金瑶菡偷听到韩胜宇跟她讲电话，他都很不耐烦，反正不如对金瑶菡那样细心。

金瑶菡还劝他哥来着，可是韩胜宇以感情问题不需要妹妹关心为由，拒绝和金瑶菡讨论下去。

这次也是，韩胜宇听到金瑶菡说女朋友的问题，立刻脸色就变了，不再追问她，两个人就沉默的僵持在那。

“小菡姐！”

车俊昊带着一脸羞涩，将金瑶菡救出了尴尬的气氛，她连忙拉着车俊昊逃离了韩胜宇冷冷的目光中。但随即而来的后悔又把金瑶菡拖进泥沼，她忘了她昨天对车俊昊做了那种事情。

“那个，俊昊啊……姐姐真不是故意的。”

“我会负起责任的。”

车俊昊的眼睛亮晶晶的，一点都不像平常面无表情的他。

车俊昊对身边的一切都无念无想的，一碰到金瑶菡就不一样了，可以说车俊昊的表情只为金瑶菡开启，就像升级打怪一样，完成了一个特定的任务，就会解锁一个车俊昊的特殊表情。

金瑶菡被他的眼神闪的受不了，只是说，负什么责啊，都是新时代的青年男女了，这种事情就不要当什么大事儿之类的，想要打“哈哈”过去。

听到金瑶菡的话，车俊昊又迅速解锁了一个失望的表情。

金瑶菡赶紧岔开话题：“俊昊啊，有机会我们一起去游乐园玩吧。”

车俊昊这才高兴了一点，说好啊。他想了想，可能是怕金瑶菡忘了或者毁约，他又定了一个明确的日期。

车俊昊伸出小指说：“拉勾。”

金瑶菡想问他真的和李垠尚同岁吗，怎么会这么纯情，即使她这样想，她还是认真的跟他做了约定。

为了能和车俊昊一起出去玩的开心，金瑶菡把她最近参加选美的事情好好的和爸爸解释了一番，才让爸爸的气消了，允许她出去玩。

但有一个条件是，韩胜宇必须跟着。

韩胜宇站在旁边无奈的朝金瑶菡和车俊昊摆了摆手，金瑶菡倒是没什么感觉，车俊昊再次解锁脸黑的表情。

金瑶菡一行人去游乐园那天，临出门前，李垠尚的突然造访，让金瑶菡大吃一惊。

车俊昊想敲死自己，为什么要发朋友圈，还没有屏蔽李垠尚。

“后天要和学姐一起去游乐园玩啦，好紧张，有什么需要注意的吗，急，在线等（紧张emoji）。”


	5. Chapter 5

金瑶菡站在那里，看着拉着行李箱的李垠尚不知所措。

她问：“你怎么来了？”

与她时出声的还有车俊昊，嘴里吐出了同样的五个字，跟金瑶菡的影子使者似的，一个字儿都不带变的。

“我怎么不能来？”李垠尚瞪了一下车俊昊，又意识到了自己语气太重了，他转头眼巴巴的看着金瑶菡，连忙改口，“家里的事情忙完了，我来看你。”

金瑶菡左瞅瞅右看看，说：“你们认识。

不是疑问句，是肯定句。

“是。”

“你们串通好的。”

“没有！”

车俊昊和李垠尚的二重唱，表面上唱的还挺好，互相合着，可这心里都打着自己的小算盘。

车俊昊心想，我怎么可能会跟他串通好，我好不容易才得到这次机会，谁想到他来了，阴魂不散啊。

李垠尚心想，感谢车俊昊的朋友圈。

韩胜宇站着，观察到金瑶菡的脸色不是很好看，觉着她应该是生气了，剑拔弩张的气氛让韩胜宇不舒服，于是他试图打破三个人用气场形成的结界：“菡菡，游乐园……还去吗？”

三个人同时睥了他一眼。

金瑶菡开口道：“去啊，怎么不去啊。”

她从车俊昊手里夺过她自己的行李箱，脚上蹬着一双小皮鞋，走起路来脚下生风，铮铮作响。

走到路口，金瑶菡昨晚上提前订好的车就停在那里，是一辆路虎。车俊昊、李垠尚和韩胜宇三个人灰溜溜的并排走着，看到车的第一反应是互相瞅了瞅对方，大概心里都在想：车还挺好。司机从车上下来，戴着帽子和眼镜，也看不清长什么样，只能直观感受到是个高大的男人。他接过金瑶菡的行李，打开后车门给放到车里。

金瑶菡谁也没问，就自顾自的坐到了副驾驶座位，系上安全带。

当李垠尚、车俊昊和韩胜宇想上车的时候，刚打开车门，金瑶菡就跟一只脚已经踩上车侧踏板的车俊昊说：“你们给我下去，一个都不准跟着我。”

“啊？”

“我是说了去游乐园，但我没说跟你们一起去吧。”

“……”

三个人自知理亏，也没有反驳她，让她自己消消气也好。最后三个人也没上车，而是又另行叫了一辆车。

载着金瑶菡的那辆车缓缓启动，广播随之开启。

车厢里飘着淡淡的香水味道，应该是司机身上散发出来的，金瑶菡不懂男香，她只知道是很好闻的味道。金瑶菡想起来她认识的一个男人，曾经跟她说过，穿什么衣服就要配什么香水。金瑶菡摇了摇头，最近过得确实有点不开心，总是想起来不该想起的人。她低头整理了一下自己的包包，又从包里又掏出了镜子和口红，重新涂了嘴巴、拽了拽自己有些歪了的贝雷帽。她猛地吹了一下自己的刘海，叹了一口气。

“怎么了，跟家里人闹别扭啊。”大概叹气的声音有点大，又目睹了刚才的那一幕，司机开了口，接着又不经意的补了一句。

“菡菡。”

她听到司机说这句话，下意识的抖了一下，金瑶菡意识到司机已经把帽子去掉了。

她转头看他。

“好久不见啊。”正在开车的男人跟她打了招呼，因为驾驶的缘故没有看她。金瑶菡看着司机的侧脸，细长的眼睛，眼尾微微上挑，嘴角还带着笑意。

她愣在那里。

车里的广播刚好切换了一首歌，“There ain't no grave can hold my body down”。缓缓的男声充斥着整个车厢，可是金瑶菡听不见。

“不认识了？”

红灯，车猛的停了下来，金瑶菡因为离心力的原因，这才回过神来。

“曹……曹学长……”

“干嘛叫的这么生疏？之前不都是直接喊我的名字吗。”趁着停车的机会，他拍了拍金瑶菡的头。

要是在两个人最熟的时候，金瑶菡肯定要把他的手给打掉，可是今天她没有。

金瑶菡咬着自己的嘴唇，豆大的泪珠，顺着脸庞滑落下来，滴在红酒色的小裙子上，留下一个深色的印记。

明明不想让他看见自己这么狼狈的样子，怎么每次都让他看到自己这么狼狈的样子。

曹承衍是金瑶菡的学长，大了他三岁。

说起来他们两个认识的时候也是跟现在差不多的夏天。

金瑶菡人生中第一次去酒吧。

她爸爸管的严，又有韩胜宇看着，可以说是之前的十几年，她完全就是一个乖宝宝。

好不容易上了大学，金瑶菡首先做的就是去打了一双耳洞，每天弄个黑锆石的耳钉带着，显得自己很酷。

去酒吧也是，对金瑶菡来说，大概已经是很叛逆的事情了。

其实去了金瑶菡体感也没觉得有什么，就是正常的娱乐场所，成年人在这里买买醉、调调情。只不过金瑶菡内心其实还有一点点小小的期待，这小姑娘受她看过的言情小说荼毒，内心依然觉得这里表面上祥和，可私下肯定是鱼龙混杂、混乱无章的地方。

说白了，无非是青春期的小姑娘思春，期待着一场美丽的艳遇，可现实生活中哪儿这么容易遇到。

金瑶菡坐在那里，抿着自己点的鸡尾酒，没敢喝多。金瑶菡酒量自认为还行，但她没试过自己的上限，她怕她喝醉了，自己一个人来的，可没人给她善后。

这个酒吧上的驻唱是个三十多岁的长发女人，带着她的烟嗓不停的哼着些金瑶菡没听过的英文歌。金瑶菡拿手指甲敲了敲杯子，竟然有些体验到了百无聊赖是什么感觉。

金瑶菡一口气把酒喝完，就准备离开了。

酒吧的灯暗了下去，演出舞台上有悉悉索索的动静，等聚光灯再次亮起，一个年轻的男主唱就站在台子中间，穿着的松垮的短袖遮不住身上的纹身，一双细长的眼睛，笑眯眯的，给了金瑶菡一个Wink。

什么？

金瑶菡还以为自己看错了，可这人确实一直在看她。因为金瑶菡只要看他，就会对视。人是很神奇的动物，互相看对方的时候，不管离多远，总是可以感觉到眼睛附带的电波在相互纠缠。

酒吧老板介绍说这人叫Woodz，是一位作曲家兼歌手，xxx的歌《xxx》就是他写的，台下一片惊呼。金瑶菡没什么感觉，她对这些不太感兴趣。

她收拾了一下东西，就准备走了，正在上面唱歌的Woodz朝她挥了挥手：“那边的小姐姐，祝你生日快乐哦。”

金瑶菡眉头一蹙，心里嘀咕着，今天根本不是我的生日，为了热场子也不用这样吧。金瑶菡周围的人倒是挺热情，纷纷应着祝她生日快乐，她只好尴尬的说谢谢。Woodz接着唱起了生日快乐歌，还被他改编成了蓝调唱法，一首歌变得花里胡哨的。服务生端来了一份小蛋糕送给金瑶菡，说是老板送给她的生日礼物。

金瑶菡此时进退两难，又坐了下来，只能慢慢品那个蛋糕。

她低着头，甜腻的奶油化到嘴里，但这时候的金瑶菡也品不出个什么滋味。感到台上的人没再看她，才抬起头。Woodz抱着吉他坐在高脚凳上，一只脚蜷起来，一只脚随意的搭在地上，似乎刚才的玩笑与他无关。

嗯，是个帅哥，只可惜以后应该不会再见面了。

金瑶菡得出结论，站起身就走了，还不忘跟服务生说谢谢。

事实证明，说不会再见面这样的话一般都是Flag。

金瑶菡第二天就在学校里见到了Woodz，还是在她狂揍了想要猥亵她的钢琴老师之后。

她气呼呼的从钢琴教室走出来，没看路，刚出门就撞到了人。她被撞的头脑发昏，但出于礼貌还是要对被撞的人道歉，没等张口，抬眼正对上一双狡黠的狐狸眼。

“有没有受伤。”Woodz问她。

“啊……没有没有……”金瑶菡轻轻的推开正在以暧昧的姿势扶着她的Woodz。

离得好近，都能感受到鼻息了。

“那个，钢琴老师出来了，好像在叫你。”

Woodz指了指琴房的方向，金瑶菡转头就看到那个秃顶老头跟了出来，她绕过挡在她前面的Woodz，撒腿就跑。

当金瑶菡停下来的时候，她对着在她身后气喘吁吁的Woodz，无语的说到：“你干嘛也跟着我跑啊。”

“我不是怕你出什么事情吗，跑那么快。”

“我能出什么事儿啊。”

“我知道那个老教授不是好人……就是……你没事吧……我看你表情不太好……”Woodz关心的问道。

金瑶菡的脸刷一下变得惨白，来自陌生人的关心，让她突然想起了爸爸和韩哥，委屈和憋屈，各种五味杂陈的滋味逐渐涌上心头，不小心泪就流了下来。

Woodz有些手足无措，不知道该怎么做，看着金瑶菡止不住的泪腺，他干脆一不做二不休的把金瑶菡轻轻的拥在了怀里。他轻轻的拍着她的背，对她耳语道：“不哭哦，不哭，没事儿的，乖。”

本来金瑶菡还能控制的住，只是抽泣，结果被他哄着，反而大哭了起来。她两只手抓着Woodz的衣领，被他圈起来之后，就像形成了只属于她的小小安全房。

金瑶菡有些过于忘怀了。

“心情好些了吗？”Woodz问着不再出声的金瑶菡。

“嗯，谢谢。”金瑶菡让他松开自己，脸红的往后退了一步。

Woodz拍了拍自己的衣服，金瑶菡看到他的衣服上粘到了她的泪水或是鼻水，不好意思的跟Woodz说要帮他洗衣服。

“没关系的，不过要是你实在介意的话，不如晚上陪我吃饭吧。”

Woodz朝她眨了眨眼睛，跟她说他叫曹承衍，还问了她的名字。

“金瑶菡。”她小声的回答。

“知道了，那我们晚上再见吧，记得要来啊。”


	6. Chapter 6

金瑶菡还是去赴约了，因为她想不出来不去的理由。

第一次跟曹承衍吃饭的时候，她以为曹承衍是搞笑艺人。

竟是说些不着边际的笑话，再加上肢体语言，完全就是长在金瑶菡的笑点上。

晚上曹承衍开车送她回家的时候，金瑶菡傻乎乎的问他：“Woodz是你的双胞胎兄弟吗？”

“怎么了。”

“不像一个人。”

“我刚才不是故意逗你开心的吗，你没看出来？”

曹承衍不经意的凑到金瑶菡面前，金瑶菡身体像被钉在了木板上一样僵硬，他往前进，她就往后退，最后她被逼到了副驾驶的角落里。曹承衍慢慢地、慢慢地伸出手，金瑶菡眼睛都要闭起来了，然后……他拉过副驾驶的安全带帮金瑶菡扣上了。

金瑶菡的心脏“咚咚咚”的越跳越快，直到戛然而止。

曹承衍在金瑶菡面前打了响指，金瑶菡这才发觉被他耍了。

“小姑娘在想什么呢。” 曹承衍笑得像十几个相声演员在他耳边不停的抛梗一样，停都停不下来。

“我是不是没跟你说过，我是体育生的事情。”

“是吗？我还以为你是音乐系的学生呢。”

“我是跆拳道专业的，黑带四段。”

“那好可惜，我就说在我们系怎么从来没有见过你这个漂亮学妹。”

金瑶菡本来是想警告他自己很厉害的，可是失败了。曹承衍满脸的洋洋得意，月光映射出了这个男人的影子，是一只狐狸，舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛正在品尝什么美味猎物。

“不想跟你说话了。” 金瑶菡赌气一样把脸别过去。

“想家了吗？”曹承衍看她对着车窗呼了一下，那一小片玻璃瞬间布满雾气，她在上面画了一个小房子。

“没有，就是觉得有点倒霉。”

“你把手伸出来。”

曹承衍让金瑶菡把手心朝上放在他的手心里，他的手心很干燥又很温热，不会引起什么不适，令金瑶菡意外的是曹承衍的手也很小。

“你的手……跟我一样都很小诶。”

“是吗，看来我们很有缘分，连手都很像。”曹承衍总是说些让金瑶菡没办法回答的话。他拿出手机，打开手电筒，仔细的帮金瑶菡看起了手相。

“你看这条线，就是手腕靠近中指的那根，这个叫事业线，你的这根线很深也很长，说明你的事业和运势很好。”曹承衍的手指顺着她的手掌滑来滑去，他细细的摩擦着金瑶菡手掌的另一根线：“小指下方延伸到食指的线，叫做感情线，你的这根线长得很直，周围也没有什么乱纹。你很单纯，也很感性，平常对人也很温和，不会发脾气，对你自己来说很容易受伤，但对别人来说是个很好的交往对象。”

“哪……哪有……”

曹承衍抓着金瑶菡的手，给金瑶菡讲着她的手纹，模拟着她的命运，把金瑶菡忽悠的晕头转向，最后他得出结论：金瑶菡是一个运势非常非常好的人，她只要把自己能做的做好，好运气会自动找上门来的。

“可我最近好像没什么好运气。”

“马上就要有了,我帮你除除晦气。”

曹承衍朝自己的手呼了一口气，开始朝金瑶菡挠痒痒，嘴里还嘟囔着妖魔鬼怪快离开，就像他是什么除魔师一样。金瑶菡是个特别怕痒的人，被曹承衍一闹，连忙躲着曹承衍，笑的连腰都抬不起来。

当金瑶菡面红耳赤的和曹承衍双双大口大口喘着气坐在那里，不清楚的人看到了可能会误会他们做了什么羞于见人的事情。

“心情有没有好一点？”

“嗯，谢谢。”

明明昨天还是陌生人，今天就熟悉到可以互相打趣。

酒吧里会发生艳遇，原来这种事情是真的，金瑶菡想。

就这样，金瑶菡和曹承衍互换了手机号码和kkt，成为了见过面的网友。金瑶菡总是喜欢偷偷分享自拍，只让曹承衍可见，曹承衍每条都会夸她，还喜欢在她的评论下回复很多小爱心，这让金瑶菡很开心。

有次金瑶菡去酒吧找曹承衍，这回金瑶菡的心情不一样，不会再无聊，就一直等到了曹承衍下班。二人从酒吧出来，曹承衍注意到金瑶菡一副焦急的表情，仿佛想说什么。曹承衍没戳破她，准备看看她到底要干什么。

坐到车里，曹承衍刚打着车，没开车灯，黑灯瞎火的。

曹承衍说：“我送你回宿舍。”

金瑶菡终于鼓起勇气说：“曹承衍，我想吻你。”

小兔子的胆子真的很大，敢把自己送到狐狸的嘴边。

“不给。”

“对不起。”金瑶菡两只手紧紧的握成了拳头，突如其来的羞耻心紧紧的缠着她，让她无法呼吸。

曹承衍扶着金瑶菡的肩膀，揽过金瑶菡的后脑勺，看到金瑶菡睁大了眼睛。他的嘴角微微翘起，将自己的唇送出去，覆在女孩软绵绵的嘴巴上，轻轻的啄着。

“你怎么这么好骗，想吻就直接吻啊，不用征求我的意见。”

曹承衍松开她，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，好像是在回味刚才的滋味。

“呐，你愿意去我家吗……是租的房子，我一个人住。”曹承衍开口。

金瑶菡眼角含着泪水，摇摇坠坠的一滴泪，不停在眼眶里打转，她用袖子抹了一下，点点头。

曹承衍家离他们很近，一会儿功夫就到了。金瑶菡跟着曹承衍，直到曹承衍拿钥匙开门的时候，她才稍稍反应过来自己在做什么，都怪那该死的荷尔蒙。金瑶菡有点沮丧的想，曹承衍说得对，自己总是这么情绪化，别人用点小小的伎俩都可以把自己给勾走。

曹承衍将门带上，跟金瑶菡说进来吧，迫不及待地亲吻着金瑶菡。

从玄关的走廊，到软绵的床上，曹承衍没有放开她。

待曹承衍脱掉金瑶菡的上衣，解开她的乳罩，露出少女粉嫩的胸脯，他却听到啜泣的声音。

“为什么哭？”

“我……害怕。”

“为什么害怕？”

“因为我是第一次。”

曹承衍吃惊的看着她，瞳孔猛然张大。他的心脏就像个气球，“砰”的一声，被金瑶菡射出的箭给戳破了。

曹承衍吻着金瑶菡，从眼眶到鼻梁再到她的嘴唇，顺着脖颈又到乳房上的小小茱萸，他说：“我不知道。”他手上的动作没有停下来，他一直轻轻的揉搓着金瑶菡的小花苞，直到感觉汁水溢了出来，打湿了他的手指。曹承衍猛地加大了力度，金瑶菡“呜——”的一声，双手使劲抓住了他的背，曹承衍吃痛，应该是指甲都嵌了进去，她浑身都在抖。

金瑶菡高潮了。

曹承衍也不知道她有没有玩过自己的身体，是不是第一次高潮，但高潮后的金瑶菡看起来更娇了，嫩白的身体变得通红，连两片唇瓣都充了血，红的能滴出血来。他咬了上去，像是吸血鬼一样的饥渴。

一吻结束，曹承衍抬起头，一缕银丝被他带了起来，那头连着金瑶菡。

曹承衍用大拇指从左到右，重重的抹过金瑶菡的下唇。他解开了自己的裤链，露出他的凶器。他从兜里掏出一个避孕套，用嘴咬开包装，一只手套套子，另一只手的手指塞到金瑶菡的嘴里，让她咬着。 接着他朝着金瑶菡湿润的小穴横冲直撞的捅了进去，他好凶。

“对不起，可是我已经停不下来了，”曹承衍说。

之前的高潮让金瑶菡那里变得柔软，曹承衍进去的很容易，好在还没有完全丧失理智，他埋在金瑶菡的身体里并没有直接动，问了金瑶菡感觉怎么样。

金瑶菡没有回答，她的眼睛就像水坝似的，她搂着曹承衍的脖子，又开始流泪。

“怎么又哭了。”曹承衍无奈的问道。

“因为身体变得很奇怪。”金瑶菡偷偷的瘪了瘪嘴，使劲用手抹着眼泪，一副想哭又不敢哭的委屈样子。

“操，你怎么这么可爱啊。”

曹承衍忍不住骂了脏话，看到金瑶菡这副模样还能忍得住的都他妈不是男人，于是他一个字也不想再讲，直接狠狠地在她的身体冲撞了起来。金瑶菡紧紧用双腿缠着他的腰，“嗯嗯”“啊啊”“嘤嘤”“呜呜”的呻吟声勾的曹承衍魂都没了。

“曹承衍……曹承衍……”

金瑶菡喊着曹承衍的名字，快要失去意识的溺水者想要抓住最后一根救命稻草。

“我在呢，宝宝……”

曹承衍小声地在她的耳朵边应着，她叫一声，他回一声。

“曹承衍，我难受……你帮帮我……帮帮我嘛……”

“要高潮了，宝宝，再忍一下。” 曹承衍听金瑶菡朝他撒娇，下身再次一紧，他加大了力度，不一会儿就感受到了金瑶菡紧紧的拥住了他，花穴在不停的收缩，还没几下，他也射了出来。

“宝宝好厉害啊。” 曹承衍用手把金瑶菡被汗沾在额头上的刘海给拨开，他俯身亲了一下她饱满的额头。

“曹承衍……”金瑶菡叫他。

“怎么了。”

“我腿抽筋了呜呜呜呜。”

曹承衍本来就细长的眼睛笑得成了一条线，他把自己的东西给拔了出来，将避孕套取下来，扔之前还没忘让金瑶菡看看，羞得金瑶菡直捂脸。然后他帮金瑶菡摆了一个舒服的姿势躺着，给她按摩小腿，嘴上还没忘喊金瑶菡“小笨蛋”。

不过这回没等到金瑶菡回嘴，曹承衍一看，睡着了。

他起身拿了几张湿纸巾，帮金瑶菡擦拭了一下身体，省的她睡得不舒服。他本来想再洗个澡的，可是看着金瑶菡的睡颜，无论如何也不想离开。于是他侧身躺下，摸了一下金瑶菡的睫毛，又摸了摸金瑶菡的嘴巴，捏住她的鼻子不让她呼吸，直到金瑶菡哼唧唧，他才松开她。

“你真的不怕我是坏人啊，一点防备心都没有。”

曹承衍看着面前任人宰割的小兔子，再次亲了亲她的小脸蛋，就搂着她沉沉的睡去。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天早上起来，曹承衍一睁眼，身边没有了金瑶菡的身影。他随便套上了一件丝绸材质的睡衣就起床了，昨晚太兴奋了让他现在头痛到不行。他抓着自己乱糟糟的头发，走出卧室就看到金瑶菡穿着他的卫衣，光着一双腿到处“哒哒哒”的跑，仿佛昨天害羞的人不是她。

“起来了啊……不好意思，用了你的洗衣机还穿了你的衣服……我把我的衣服洗了一下，因为衣服上沾上了奇怪的东西，我没有替换的衣服……”

金瑶菡的发梢还有点湿，散发出好闻的香波味道，应该是早上起来先去洗了澡。她身上属于曹承衍的卫衣正好罩住圆润的小屁股，似露似不露。曹承衍不自觉的下身发紧，他把这种状态归纳为“晨勃”，是正常的生理现象。

“没事儿，洗完后那边有烘干机，你可以用。”曹承衍指了指侧卧。

“好的……我做了早饭，来吃吧。你的冰箱里也没有什么东西，就随便弄了点。”

金瑶菡踮起脚尖想要在顶层的柜子里找盘子，她手有些打滑，一个不小心，眼看着盘子就要砸到她。曹承衍冲了过去，接住了盘子。

金瑶菡扭头说谢谢，曹承衍搂住她的腰。

“干嘛啊，大早上的。”金瑶菡的脸瞬间变成绛红色。

“你……没穿内裤？”

曹承衍不老实的手，从腰一直往下摸，直到伸进卫衣里，不小心碰到了滑溜溜的屁股。其实刚才够盘子的时候，曹承衍就看到了，但还是要亲手确认一下的。 

No pants的状态，让曹承衍硬的发疼。

“因为内裤也洗了……呜……”

金瑶菡话都没有说完，花蕊直接被曹承衍下手给蹂躏了。昨天初尝过性事的身体，那里依然很敏感，金瑶菡没过多久就攀上了顶峰。

曹承衍就这样顺势从后面进入了她。

金瑶菡煎好的溏心荷包蛋就躺在他们旁边的平底锅里，曹承衍用手拿起来咬了一口，故意使蛋液从嘴角流了下来。曹承衍先是把手指塞进金瑶菡的嘴里，让她给自己清理手指，接着又命令金瑶菡帮他把脸上的黄色液体舔干净。金瑶菡的花穴被曹承衍不停的抽插着，还要艰难的转过头。她下垂的眼角红红的，伸出粉色的小舌头，一点一点的触碰着曹承衍的皮肤。

看起来好可怜。

曹承衍心疼她，一把就把她抱起来放在了灶台上，不过也没有太心疼，他依然像野兽一样的肏干着她。

事后，金瑶菡大声的控诉了曹承衍的这种行为，厨房的墙壁和灶台硌的她浑身疼。

曹承衍说下次不会了，可下次就把这茬儿给忘了，又是一个没忍住。

转眼之间，曹承衍就到了大四。他很忙，忙着毕业，忙着应付老师，忙着应付父母，跟金瑶菡可能一个星期也见不了一次面。金瑶菡觉得没什么，有时周六日放假，她会住在曹承衍家里，是曹承衍同意的。

在短暂的两天里，金瑶菡和曹承衍，吃饭、睡觉、约会、做爱。

不得不说曹承衍是一个很懂得分寸的人，跟他在一起的每一秒，他都不会越过金瑶菡的舒适圈，总是把金瑶菡哄地服服帖帖的。

就算曹承衍毕业以后，他以Woodz的身份在各种场合活动，也和金瑶菡一直保持着这种关系。

曹承衍从未和金瑶菡谈过恋爱，他们只做爱，两个人谁也没有察觉这种关系有什么不对，相反正是因为这种没有约束的关系让连接他们的纽带变得牢固。所有的行动都是发自内心的，因为想做就这样做了。

直到那天下午，他们之间才微妙的有什么东西变了质。

金瑶菡正在曹承衍的出租房中等他回家，她看着搞笑电视，吃着薯片，笑得人仰马翻。

不一会儿，有钥匙的声音。

金瑶菡喊了一声：“曹承衍！”

从玄关处没有传来回话，就看着曹承衍走了进来，后面还跟着一位漂亮姑娘，看穿衣打扮肯定是富家大小姐。

金瑶菡连忙把手中的薯片放下。

“菡菡，跟你介绍一下，这是我的未婚妻，”曹承衍又冲身后的女孩不假思索的介绍：“这是我表妹。”

曹承衍自顾自的说着，没有注意金瑶菡的脸色变了又变。他可能也没发现，金瑶菡还是很乖的对他的“未婚妻”说：“承衍哥哥很会照顾人，以后你会很幸福的。”

金瑶菡的确失去了关于那天的记忆，因为她记不起来，她是怎么走出那间房间的。

“曹承衍，我恋爱了，他一直在追我，人很好。”

等下个周六，金瑶菡像没事人一样去找曹承衍，她从手机里面翻出宋有彬的照片，让曹承衍看了看。

“恭喜你。”

“你都不会有一点点难过吗？” 金瑶菡直勾勾的问他。

曹承衍不回答，是他亲手将金瑶菡推出去的，如今他也没有什么好抱怨的。

向金瑶菡面露难色，这不是他的风格。

“我走了，以后我们不要再联系了。” 金瑶菡转身就走，连头都没有回。

可能金瑶菡还是有些期待的，要不然也不会在曹承衍经常练习的那间音乐社的房间和宋有彬做爱。

也许那里可以被曹承衍的气息包裹着，也许……曹承衍会来练习，撞破她和宋有彬的秘密也说不定。

她想要曹承衍看到她跟别人做爱的样子，所以她连门都没有锁。

金瑶菡笑自己事到如今还在自作多情，即使她给曹承衍发了匿名讯息，说在这间房间里捡到了属于他的贵重物品，他也不会来。退一步来说，他不爱她，就算是看到也不会说什么的。

连骂她荡妇的资格，曹承衍都没有。

“我其实很快就和宋有彬分手了，”金瑶菡怕曹承衍误会，她补充：“你不要这副表情，不是因为你，宋有彬出国深造音乐去了。毕竟是初恋，我还伤心了好久。”

回忆结束，金瑶菡故意强调了初恋两个字。现在的金瑶菡也不是当初那个十几岁被曹承衍骗得死去活来的小女孩了。她坐在车里，有些冷，曹承衍还是跟以前一样，喜欢把空调温度开的很低。

“那一段时间，我父亲去世了，我没跟你说过，我不想让你因为我有什么烦心的事情。虽然我母亲逼着我和那个女孩结婚，我也不想让她伤心。”曹承衍顿了顿，他深吸了一口气接着说：“我最后还是没有听她的，我没有结婚，更没有逃跑。我继承了家业，我只有拼命干，不分昼夜的围着家族转，让我们的家族变得不比父亲在世的时候差，我才有资格反抗。”

金瑶菡低头不语。

“我来找你，是因为我母亲最近刚刚松口，放我能够自由的呼吸。”

“所以这就是Woodz的主页没有再更新过的原因吗？”

金瑶菡手机里一直有个书签，保存着Woodz的个人网站。在这个网站上，Woodz如果有什么新作品的话，都会及时更新。金瑶菡不跟曹承衍联系以后就把他的联系方式全部拉黑了，唯一剩下的就是这个网站。

金瑶菡最开始认识的是Woodz，她固执的认为Woodz是无辜的。

遗憾的是，在他们不再见面后，那个网站也没有更新过了。

“你给我私信的东西我全部都看到了，网站的服务器我续了很久很久，可以供你写很久的日记。”曹承衍轻轻的讲出这句话。

“你怎么会知道……”金瑶菡讶然。

Woodz的网站里，曹承衍做了一个类似于解忧杂货铺的账号，所有人都可以给他发私信，他有时候也会回复。曹承衍跟金瑶菡说过，能找到他主页的人，都是跟他“同病相怜”的人，他愿意帮助这些人一起度过难关。

金瑶菡是没了曹承衍消息之后很久，才试着给Woodz私信的。就是突发奇想，没有什么别的意思，冰冷的树洞用来记录一下真实的心情也挺好。

毕竟金瑶菡觉得曹承衍是世间最能理解她的人。

反正曹承衍和Woodz凭空消失了，他什么也不会看到，又有什么关系呢。

“生日2月29日，ID名为nah，有时候会打跆拳道比赛。”

“你都看到了吗？”

“是……每天阅读你的日记，可能是我这些日子活着的最大乐趣。”

曹承衍承认，在和金瑶菡分开的日子里，其实是有些恨她的，为什么不多问自己几次，一句话不说的离开了。他也明白，他这样的行为就像和金瑶菡无数次做爱时那样，他总是向她提出很多要求，一点都不讲道理。

可是金瑶菡实在是太可爱了，他每每想起金瑶菡带着笑意的下垂眼看着他，软乎乎的嘴唇喊着他的名字，他不忍心去恨她。

特别是读了她写的东西后，他恨不得马上飞到她的身边，拥抱她，亲吻她，把她压在自己身下喘息，但他不能。

他很脆弱，也很懦弱，关于金瑶菡的事情，他一件也做不到。

“我有一个问题一直想要问你，我实在是很在意，在意的快要死掉。”曹承衍有些忐忑，这个问题的树苗埋在他的脑子里，根越扎越深，不停的在折磨他。

“你问吧，我想不出来我哪里有什么瞒着你的。”

“你为什么要用另一个ID给我发私信说在学校的音乐社捡到了我的东西。我没有去，是因为我当时在国外谈生意，对不起。”

“你怎么知道这个人也是我。”金瑶菡很确定，自己这个号上什么都没有，不可能被看出来的。

“因为学校里没有几个人知道我就是Woodz。”

金瑶菡哑口无言，但对于这个问题她一点也不想回答，只是跟曹承衍说，他错过的东西不可能全都补回来。

“曹承衍，你要把我带到哪里去？” 金瑶菡一直在跟曹承衍说话，刚刚注意到曹承衍把车开到了荒郊野外，连路标指示牌都没有。

车速很快，曹承衍开的很急。

“别怕，我不会伤害你的，只要一小会就好。”

“那你一会儿记得把我送回去，我男朋友还在等我，你刚才见过了，就是那个红色头发的。”

金瑶菡还是像以前一样，选择不去怀疑曹承衍。她觉得自己真的挺傻，曹承衍说什么她都信。万一他拉着她去殉情呢？万一他把她绑架了呢？万一他想杀了她呢？

金瑶菡苦笑，这些曹承衍都不会去做，以前的曹承衍宁可伤害自己也不会去伤害她的。过了这么久，金瑶菡一看曹承衍的眼睛里藏着的光就知道他没有变，他可能不再是Woodz了，但他还是那个曹承衍。

而自己呢，金瑶菡扪心自问，变了吗？ 金瑶菡不知道，正如她不知道曹承衍会载着她驶向哪里一样。


End file.
